X-ray radiation imaging is an important approach to inspect security of various vehicles. After a vehicle passes through an X-ray radiation imaging system and an image of the vehicle is generated by the X-ray radiation imaging system, a human inspector may determine whether there are prohibited goods carried secretly in the inspected vehicle by viewing and analyzing the X-ray scanning image, so as to achieve the purpose of security inspection.
In practical security inspection scenarios, it is very difficult for a human inspector to find small goods which are carried secretly in a vehicle by merely viewing an X-ray scanning image of the vehicle with naked eyes. Therefore, there is a need to develop a technology of vehicle inspection to find goods concealed in a vehicle.